Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display device configured to feedback control a common voltage, and a driving method thereof.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display device is a device that displays information by utilizing a change in optical characteristics of liquid crystals in response to an applied voltage. A liquid crystal display device may be miniaturized more easily than a cathode ray tube (CRT), thereby replacing CRTs as a display device for mobile information devices, office devices, computers, televisions, and so forth.
Liquid crystal display devices may be driven in an active matrix method which uses Thin-Film Transistors (TFTs) as switching devices, and liquid crystal cells display images on a display panel by changing their transmissivity based on a potential difference between a data voltage provided to a pixel electrode and a common voltage provided to a common electrode.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.